Haruka Kiyoshi
|idol-school = Shooting Star Academy|idol-unit = Shooting Star Aces|image = Haruka_Kiyoshi.png|imgsize=300px|idol-basic-coord = Goldenrod Twin Parade Coord|idol-aura = Pale goldenrod sparkles, colorful stars, and pink teddy bears that leave yellow trails}}Haruka Kiyoshi (淳はるか Kiyoshi Haruka) is a minor character in Aikatsu! Passion Stars and a main character in the first season of Aikatsu! Ace Stars. She is a pop-type idol who uses the brand Magical Toy. She is a part of the Sparkle Team in Shooting Star Aces and was ranked 5th in the Ace Star Idol Selection. Bio Like Gekijou, Haruka was raised with Reika in a big, well-known family although the Kiyoshi family is not as well-known as the Nakamura family. However, what makes their situations different from each other is that while Gekijou's potential was ignored by most of her family, Haruka's potential was noticed by all of her family even more so than Reika. Haruka, wishing to do her family's name justice and to make her family notice Reika's potential, began participating in tests at various talent agencies and idol schools with her twin sister; while she had passed every single one of them, her twin sister had not. So, Haruka decided not to go to any talent agencies or idol schools without Reika. The two decided to try and audition into another idol school, Shooting Star Academy. Seeing Haruka and Reika try their hardest, the headmistress Saku Mishou wanted to invite the twins to attend the academy, but she requests that Haruka and Reika take only the live audition and skip the written exam just to see their skills on stage; she also requests them to skip the interview part of the entrance exam due to already interviewing them herself. They are given one chance to prove themselves in the live, televised exam. Haruka and Reika passed and became more popular over time. Haruka continues to rise up in ranks to become a member of Shooting Star Aces, along with Reika. Personality Haruka is an energetic girl, just as energetic as Reika and almost as energetic as Gekijou. She and Reika have an extremely close bond. Haruka gets even more irritated when people mistake her for Reika and vice versa than Reika. She is easily excited and enjoys trying new things. She is also very curious and likes to learn about things she is unfamiliar with. Haruka is the "leader" of the Kiyoshi Duo. Appearance Haruka has light fair skin, dark blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair styled in a side ponytail that is held with a red ribbon. As a Shooting Star Academy student, she wears the standard uniform. When performing with her group, she wears the Shooting Star Aces/Sparkle Ace Star Coord. When performing with Reika, she wears the Retro Orange Coord. When not performing, she wears a Fruits Parker, a Colorful Ribbon Skirt, and a pair of Lunlun Ribbon Boots. Story WIP Relationships Gekijou Nakamura: As the leader of the Sparkle Team, as well as her being the Ace Star for the year, Haruka respects her. Gekijou and Haruka are very good friends and get along with each other well. Reika Kiyoshi: Her twin sister. They have an extremely close bond and care deeply about each other. Miyu Hasegawa: WIP Yukiko Yamamoto: WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia *Her Kirakiratter name is @Red_Ribbon_Haruka. Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars Category:Aikatsu! Ace Stars